Life and Death
by DeUtvalda
Summary: Now (!) a collection of one shots, because I felt like it. SasuSaku, kind of... :P "I am soft, pink, green. I am life. You are death."
1. Life and Death

**A/N: So, this is just a tiny, tiny story. A really weird, tiny story. My first Naruto fic... Yeah. Well, enjoy? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

I know you want me.

I know you do.

Your eyes watch me, I watch them, and I know.

You can't hide it anymore.

Deep onyx meets apple green, and transforms, changes into something predatory.

So come on, then.

Come and get me.

…

Your face is so beautiful. Your hair, silky, soft. Your nose, straight and perfect. Your eyes, blacker than the night sky, blacker than the fire you use to destroy, to kill. To murder.

Your lips. Soft, but yet hard, unyielding against mine. They claim them as their own as your strong hands hitch my thighs over your hips.

I told you you wanted me. I was right.

…

Your face is not the only beautiful thing about you. Your body is extraordinary as well. The muscular planes of your stomach, so pale, so solid when it touches me, like stone. I am soft, pink green. I am life.

You are death.

We belong together, Sasuke.

…

You live to kill. I live to heal. Like springtime I come, like sakura trees blossoming in the streets. Then you arrive, dark, powerful. Like death incarnated, you slaughter everything in your way. The Sun, he is gone, gone from this earth because of you and your hands. The same hands that are now mapping a sinful path on my skin.

…

You came and got me, after all. We failed in our task, the two of us, the Sun and the Life. We wanted to become three instead of two again, but we didn't. Now I'm one half of a whole, the Life contradicting your Death. We complete each other, you know. One cannot exist without the other. Don't deny it. You denied wanting me, and look where it got you.

…

Now I am becoming you, Sasuke. Jealousy surpassed lust, and I am bleeding, dying. But that is okay. You are Death, I was Life, but not anymore. I am the same as you, now. You made me a part of you when you drove that blade through my chest. No longer a half, am I? No. I am you, you are me, even if you don't see it.

Sasuke-kun.

I know you want me still.


	2. Silence

**A/N: So... hi :P I've decided (not that anyone cares, but anyway) to make this a collection of oneshots, simply because I felt like it. So, I'll update every now and then, so...yeah. This isn't exactly SasuSaku, but whatever :P ILOVEEVERYSINGLEONEOFYOUWHOREADSTHIS!**

* * *

"Stop!"

They didn't.

"Please, Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Stop it!"

It was like they didn't even hear her.

Blue lightning crackled around the similarly colored ball of energy as the dark-haired boy flew towards his rival. Chakra spun at an incredible speed in the other's hand, a concentrated ball of energy aimed at his best friend.

"_Stop!"_

They couldn't stop.

They could only keep going.

Closer, closer they came, closer to that dreaded moment of collision.

A flash of pink.

A flash of green.

A flash of red.

Blood, blood, blood everywhere, on her stomach, dripping, pooling in a puddle at her feet.

"Sakura-chan!"

"S-sakura..."

The two boys were no longer enemies as they looked down at the arms protruding from two holes in the pinkette's body. Slowly, slowly, they drew them out, palms shaking, covered in scarlet liquid.

"S-sasuke-kun . . . Naruto . . ."

Naruto had moved to Sasuke's side in the blink of an eye, because it just so happened that that was the direction their comrade was facing.

A bright, bright smile, so beautiful, so _Sakura_, that the two could only hold their breath as she continued, her once luminous green eyes beginning to close as she faded away.

"You . . . finally . . . stopped."

Silence.

.

.

.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the grave, heads bowed solemnly, tears running freely down their cheeks.

She was dead.

They had killed her.

She had died for them.

She had asked them to stop, over and over again.

Why hadn't they stopped?

Why?

If they had, she would still be alive.

It began to rain.

.

.

.

Four years. She had been gone for two years.

Naruto and Sasuke looked each other in the eye.

It was time.

The two heroes walked slowly, leisurely to the battlefield in front of them.

Countless of Chidoris and Rasengans later, they both crumbled into dust.

Their time had come.

This time, it was their time to die.

.

.

.

He panted where he lay on the ground, drained of chakra, drained of blood, drained of emotion, drained of everything.

Numb.

The usually hidden thoughts from the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind came out to play in a desperate, last attempt at bringing his feelings back to play.

His life flashed before his eyes (but only the bad parts, worst parts, never the good, no never happiness unless it was accompanied by a resounding echo of overwhelming guilt). Him and Itachi, Itachi his older brother, Itachi, the one who gave him everything and more.

_Slash!_

They're all dead now. Gone.

He'd never actually gotten his revenge.

Pink. Green. A smile so bright it bordered on insane, that's how bright it was, like an extra sun (but, instead of being made of fire, this one was all spring and love and gentleness all wrapped up in a packet of light), like his own, personal source of happiness.

So beautiful. So extraordinarily her, so unmistakably _Sakura._

Then came the chirp of one thousand birds.

…

Silence.


End file.
